The present invention relates generally to the field of fibrous mats for use in panels for building construction, and more particularly to fibrous mats having a gypsum-based coating.
Typical building construction panels, such as gypsum drywall, sheathing, roof deck, tile backer, and foam board include a core material, and a facer material, which may be either a fibrous mat or paper facer, both of which act as a board forming substrate and provide reinforcement and surface finishing. Coated fiberglass mat, in particular, is one type of facer material, having high strength, high elastic modulus, and superior surface barrier performance against moisture/water intrusion, weathering, fire, mold/mildew, abrasion, scratching, dusting, itchiness, and dimensional change.
On such building construction panels, the coating on a fiber mat facer typically contains mineral fillers and polymer binders. However, it would be desirable to provide coated fibrous mats and panels having improved strength, surface smoothness, abrasion resistance, fire resistance, decreased dusting, or reduced cost, among other properties.